Love Thy Enemy: A story of Fire and Ice
by Gaea13
Summary: Katara sees a new side to Zuko but then he breaks her heart. After the war ends will she move on with her 2 adopted daughters and Kuruk? What happens when they visit Zuko and he finds out what Kuruk is doing? Can he save his true love in the end or not?
1. An Intro of Intros

**Love thy enemy**

In my story Lu Ten is alive as well as Jet, Iroh(though no one knows that) and a few others.

Introduction

_3__rd__ P.O.V._

"Were here." Zuko stated as the Gaang, riding on Appa descended to the abandoned vacation home on one of the many Fire Nation islands, the Avatar smiled and turned to the sulking Water tribe girl.

"Come on Katara, relax and trust a little! Your worse than Sokka after he misses a meal!" He joked, attempting to lighten her bad mood. "I'm sorry Aang but I just feel uncomfortable being in the Fire Nation." She lied thankful that Toph couldn't sense it while they were on Appa, all the while she had never taken her eyes of the raven-haired Fire Nation prince. She felt a weak arm drape across her shoulders as Sokka butted in saying "Aang is right Katara, were as safe here as we were in the Western Air Temple. Besides, here if we run into trouble we can always hold Sparky over there hostage!" He pointed at Zuko while saying the latter. Everyone but herself and Zuko laughed at his joke as Sokka assisted Toph off of Appa.

Katara mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid Fire Nation scum!' and walked off with the cooking supplies to put them in the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight Sokka said "Why does it seem like it's been 'that time of the month' for her for the past three weeks?" Toph punched in the arm to defend her fellow female then directly walked off to help Katara so they would get to go to sleep faster.

Zuko took the liberty of showing Aang to his childhood room which was adjacent to the training grounds. (big surprise right.*note sarcasm*) Then he showed Sokka one of the guest rooms then went to get the girls who he found discussing Sokka, Aang, and himself.

"Toph, I know that it is my fault but I can't decide if I'm glad he is dead or if I want him back, I mean he did apologize!" Katara's sweet voice said quietly.

"Look Sweetness, it seems to me that you need to stay away from the 'bad boy' type. Have you even had a boyfriend that wasn't evil?" Toph replied from where she was sitting on the counter. there was a short pause before Katara replied " Yes I have, there was Haru! And he wasn't my boyfriend but back in the village I had a best friend named Juiko."

"Any that you know for sure are still alive?"

Katara was quiet then she finally replied in a sad voice " Juiko left with my dad and the other men to fight the Fire Nation when I was little, I haven't seen Haru since the invasion, and Jet was killed as we were escaping Lake Laogai. It seems like I have one of the worst love lives in history!" She groaned, hitting her head on the counter and Toph smirked, chuckling a bit.

"Wow all you need is to add Sparky to the list along with Aang and your set!"

"Toph! Aang is like a little brother to me! I don't like him that way!"

"Good because I call dibbs!" Toph exclaimed and they both giggled. Zuko decided to make his entrance and walked through the doorway startling the two girls. "I'll show you two to your bedrooms, just follow me.


	2. The Warning

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender:( sadly

* * *

Chapter 1: The Warning

_Katara's P.O.V._

"Toph there is your room, Aang's is next to you and mine is at the end of the hall. It's the big metal door, you can probably feel it. Oh and that used to be my sister's room, there are some clothes in there and she was about your size the last time we were here." Zuko managed to say before Toph closed the door in his face. This left us to awkwardly walk down the hallway to two pairs of doors, one baring the Fire Nation insignia and being slightly larger, the other baring images of fire made in gold and water made of silver intertwining around the two nation's Insignias.

I said the only word that popped into my mind. "wow." I caught Zuko's smirk before he spoke. "That was my mother's room, there is a small waterfall and miniature koi pond inside that I thought you might like. My mom was actually about as small as you so I think the clothes that are left should fit you."

I turned to face him then did something that surprised even me, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. Then I pulled away saying "Thank you for bringing us here and helping Aang. It means a lot." then I turned dead serious. "But if you ever give me even the slightest reason to think that you might harm Aang, Toph, or Sokka then I promise you right now that I will kill you myself." I then disappeared into my room and closed the door, as soon as it was shut I burst out laughing! Don't get me wrong, I was dead serious but can you picture me, a short 14 year old threatening to kill Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation? He is like a foot taller than me, I only come up to his shoulders! Not to mention the fact that he is 17 and 2 and a half years my senior! The mental picture is enough to make me die laughing!

Dismissing that thought I changed into a beautiful silk nightgown from the dresser and crawled into bed, dead to the world as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_The next morning. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

When I awoke I heard fighting outside and the sound of fire sizzling out and water evaporating, what really got me worried was the sound of Toph's undecipherable yelling. I ,being me, panicked and threw on a red dress that came down to a few inches above my knee and a couple of gold armbands. I then threw my hair into a tiger-ponytail and ran out to the courtyard to see what the commotion was. I was slightly angry yet relieved when I found Zuko and Aang sparing and Toph egging them on.

"Hey Sugar Queen! come watch Sparky pulverize Aang!" Toph says when she sees me, I walked over and sat beside her on the soft grass. Not very long after we saw Zuko pin Aang to the ground so that he was unable to bend, thus meaning Zuko won the match. Zuko helped Aang up and they start to go inside but as they turn and see us they stop dead in their tracks. I was confused when I saw that they were staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked cautiously.

Zuko recovered first and turned away to look at a suddenly very interesting clump of dirt. Aang spoke up and sounded shocked "It's just that you look. . . . and your eyes with the red. . . wow." I blushed at his comment and thankfully Toph dragged him away to go train. I was just thinking about how I haven't spared lately so I walked over to the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard and started bending the water. As usual I was so into the water that I didn't register that Zuko was speaking to me until he repeated himself. "Um well now at least I know why I could never capture the avatar, you're really good."

"Uh thanks Zuko, but I think were about evenly matched."

"Oh is that right? in that case you won't mind sparing with me." He retaliated.

In answer I hit him with a water whip and it started. the problem was that every time someone got the upper hand it never lasted long, we were to evenly matched as we discovered when we stopped. We were both perfectly exhausted so we sat down side by side leaning on the fountain's side, drenched in sweat, watching the sunset, and actually talking.

"So Katara what was living in the Southern Water Tribe like?"

"It was cold, and icy but it was also beautiful, when the sun rises it reflects of the ice crystals in the snow and practically lights up the entire tundra. I remember it because I would always be the last one in our village to go to sleep and the first to wake up because I never wanted to miss a sunset or sunrise, my Gran-Gran would wake up not long after me and then Sokka would finally awaken. Then we would all eat breakfast around the fire, sometimes Gran-Gran would tell us stories of the first water benders as well as tales from all of the nations." I sighed missing my home and Gran-Gran more than ever.

"What about your parents?"

"My mom died in a fire nation raid when I was little and my dad left for war not long after. I was the only Waterbender left in my village after that." I replied sadly.

"But if you were the only one left who taught you?"

"My-" I started to answer but was cut off by two voices, one I had not heard in quite a while and the other I dreaded.

"She learned from me before I left." Informed a voice I recognized as Juiko. "And then from their grandfather, Master Pakku." added Hahn. I turned and saw Juiko hold out a hand to help me up which I took and Zuko stood up with me. I hugged Juiko and turned to Zuko. "Zuko this is my best friend Juiko of the southern water tribe and Hahn of the Northern Pain in my butt tribe. Juiko, Hahn, this is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." They somewhat timidly shoot his hand as I saw a girl with reddish brown hair behind them and I ran to give her a hug. "SUKI!" She was glad to see me to and as we were walking back to the group I tripped and thanks to some quick thinking Zuko caught me right about the time he helped me up I heard the one voice I was afraid to believe.

"Katara!" I looked and there he was the only difference was that he didn't have a piece of grass in his mouth. tears ran down my face almost as fast as I was running to him, he wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest. "Jet! I thought you were dead! I was so afraid!" I felt him kiss my forehead and then Zuko and Jet started yelling at each other. I pulled away from Jet and shouted "Stop!"

They both looked at me and Jet spoke as I turned to Zuko to ask him what was wrong. "Katara get away from him! he is Fire Nation scum!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Jet your wrong," I saw Zuko smirk and knew this would be fun. "he is the Prince of fire nation scum. Ok, I was just kidding but seriously Jet calm down. Zuko is Aang's firebending master. Jet meet Zuko, Zuko meet Jet."

I saw Zuko's expression harden upon hearing Jet's name. "What are you doing here Jet?" Zuko said darkly. "Actually I believe the question is who are you really Lee, and what are you doing here, or better yet anywhere near my girlfriend!" I startled a bit at this. "Wait a second! Since when am I your girlfriend! And why did you call Zuko ,Lee? How do you know each other!"

"Jet was going to turn Uncle and I into the Dai Li, Lee is my alias in Ba Sing Se." Zuko answered still sounding angry-ish. "He turned me in and that's how I got brainwashed." Jet added and pulled against him. I squirmed away and as I walked into the house called "Good luck with that, oh and if one of you kills the other Toph and I will feed the survivor to the Unagi." Suki, Juiko, and Hahn followed me in close pursuit.

We found Sokka watching Aang and Toph play Pai Sho in the sitting room. "Sokka look who is here!" I said looking at Juiko, Suki ,and Hahn who had plopped down on a couch. He turned as I went over, and since there were no more seats ,sat on Juiko's lap. Sokka and Suki left the room holding hands a few minutes later while Toph, Aang, Hahn, Juiko, spoke of war strategies and I slowly drifted to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of Jet yelling furiously at Juiko who was whisper shouting in an effort not to wake me up. "Jet? What is your problem?" I exclaimed sitting up right. "My problem is that your laying on another man and you're my girlfriend!"

"Jet! First of all, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Second of all your not a man, Last of all Juiko is my cousin!" I stood up and thought about hurting him but then realized something, he wasn't worth it. I just walked away and to my room, not sparing him a second glance.

Upon entering I changed into a silken, gold colored nightgown and a bit sadly climbed into bed. I thought about the clothes I had been wearing they had once belonged to Zuko's mother, the Late Fire Lady Ursa. I had heard stories when I was little about how kind she was, they were the things that kept that nagging voice in my mind saying _"Not all Fire Nation people are cold-hearted murderers"_ going. They were all killers! They had murdered my mother!

_Zuko isn't a murderer._

He is fire nation and cannot be trusted!

_Then why do you feel so safe around him? Why do you care about him?_

I don't!

_Your lying to yourself. Face it he makes you feel all fuzzy inside._

Ok, I think I'm going to stop arguing with myself. No matter what I will think about it later, I have enough on my mind right now! A few seconds later I was sound asleep.


	3. I'm Scared of Him Zuko

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 2: 'I'm scared of him Zuko'

_Zuko's P.O.V._

_Wow, she has had to go through a lot. How does she stay so happy all the time? I mean my childhood was crappy but at least I had Uncle, she was practically on her own except for that idiot she calls her brother._

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain freedom fighter who I had hoped would just disappear, I thought about burning him to a crisp but remembered Katara's warning.

"So what exactly is Fire Nation scum like you doing anywhere near my girlfriend?" Jet asked half gloating and half seemingly mocking me. "Well peasant but not that it's any of your business but we just finished sparing." I replied attempting to keep my anger in check.

"Let me guess you kicked her hot little butt across the courtyard? Wouldn't be so hard as weak as she is, and always talking about her 'feelings', it's a good thing she is pretty!"

How can he talk about her like that! I would love to have her look at me the way she looked at him when she walked in! He doesn't know how good he has it. "Don't speak of her that way."

"I'll speak of her any way I want, she is my property and frankly I don't see what it has to do with you." he retorted coolly before he walked away. I can't understand why he would think of her like that! She is a beautiful, strong-willed, independent, compassionate, and wonderful woman. Its demeaning for her to be with someone who thinks of her as any less!

Aw man, I think I'm officially enamored with that girl. What has she done to me?

_Katara's P.O.V._

I woke up to sunshine streaming through the windows and knew today was going be a good one, so still wearing the silk nightgown that only came down to mid-thigh I stupidly went downstairs in search of Suki and Toph. I made my way down to the kitchen and found them both there. thankfully they were alone. when I entered I saw that they too were still in their nightgowns. "Morning Katara." Suki said sleepily when she saw me.

"Hey Suki, hey Toph. Where are the guys?" I replied realizing that I didn't hear any fighting sounds. "Snoozles, Sparky, and the others went into town and said for us to meet them at the Jade Dragon tea shop later this afternoon." Toph relayed sounding a bit depressed. "Well I guess this is a good time to bring this up then, people are going to get suspicious of all of us teenagers living alone and only making trips to town. I think that we should enroll in school." Suki explained and Toph's face went frustrated. "Ya because the blind girl who happens to look a lot like Toph Bai Fong wont draw any attention, especially with the avatar by her side!" Toph added sarcastically.

"You and Aang can stay here, Haru, Hahn, and Juiko are 18 and too old to go anyway. So it will be me, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Jet." Suki explained. "But we'll need aliases. Katara, you and Sokka can be siblings and I guess Jet and I look enough alike that we can too but Zuko will have to be a friend of the family. You and Sokka's parents can be rich and own the house and Jet and my parents can be their friends. They are all either fighting in the war or in the colonies." I smiled in earnest.

"Suki that's perfect! Now we have to come up with names." I exclaimed. In the end we ended up writing them down to give to the guys later:

**Boys:****Girls:**

1. Kano 1. Keiko

2. Ursa

3. Roku 3. Mai

4. Kuzon 4. Erza

"Ok, now we can ask the guys which one they want and we can pick then too." Suki said after we had finished. "Oh crap we should go get ready and meet them in town like now!" so we all went to our rooms and after putting on a red strapless dress that flowed to my knees and throwing my hair into a high tiger-ponytail I walked towards town. The girls had gone ahead and I was going to meet them and the guys at the tea shop.

As I entered town and passed the soldiers at the gates I heard a few catcalls which I ignored and made it to the square before a velvety voice whispered "Hello beautiful." softly in my ear and I jumped wondering how he got so close that fast. When I looked standing there was a boy around 18 or 19 and two guys behind him. "So what is a pretty thing like you doing on Ember Island, I know you must be new cause I'd remember legs like those." I blushed furiously and managed to say "I'm sorry but I'm late, I must go meet my friends." quietly and turn to walk away but at that point he grabbed my arm. "Now wait one second, that's no way to speak to your superior, I'm 2nd cousin to Prince Lu Ten himself." After he looked down at me and I started to feel a bit frightened one of the guys behind him walked up to us and looked annoyed.

"Hide! How many times must I tell you not to use me as a way to get girls! You've probably scared her out of her wits!" he exclaimed.

"Relax Lu Ten she's just a girl and happens to be a walking-" he didn't get to finish because the stranger punched him in the nose and a full out fight started. I was tossed to the ground by the one referred to as Hide and hit my head. My vision went fuzzy but before I went fully unconscious I registered a burst of flame.

_Lu Ten's P.O.V._

Ugh! Not again! I thought as Hide walked up to a girl in the square. He always does this, oh well she can't be that pretty. But then I saw her, dark chestnut hair fell in waved to her mid back from her tiger-ponytail and her red dress set off a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen. As soon as I heard what Hide was saying though I wanted to kill him, first because he is using his slight relation to me just to hook up with her and second because my instincts told me to protect this girl. She was different from the other fire nation nobles I hade seen, most had giggled and flirted with Hide but she looked embarrassed and . . . was that fear in her eyes?

"Hide! How many times have I told you not to use me as a way to get girls! You've probably scared her out of her wits!"

"Relax Lu Ten she's just a girl and happens to be a walking-" I knew what he was about to say so out of pure instinct I punched him and he threw the girl to the ground where she hit her head and then he a fire punch at me which I easily avoided racing to get to the girl before he burnt her. I ended up having to use a move I had learned from Ty Lee when we were little to paralyze him while I picked up the girl's unconscious form and brought her to my home to be healed. As I walked I thought she seemed so familiar as was the chain she wore around her neck, looking at this lead me to realize that the thick band around her neck above the chain was a Watertribe necklace. That's when it clicked, her blue eyes with the necklace, she's Watertribe! But somehow that doesn't make a difference. I stopped at the beach in front of the vacation home where Zuko and I would play when we were little. I miss him so much! It's not fair! Why did he have to be banished, why did dad have to be killed by the Earth Kingdom! Just as I was about to allow my hands to burst into flames I remembered that I had a girl in my arms, I had almost forgotten about her because it was like she fit in my arms as if she were made to be there, as if she belonged there. As I looked down at her face I brushed a loose tendril of hair out of her eyes and to my surprise they fluttered open to reveal two pools of perfect blue. "Where am I?" She asked started to come fully to. "It's ok your safe, I'm Prince Lu Ten, only son of General Iroh, Dragon of the West. What is your name?" Then knowing she would use an alias since she was Watertribe I added "And I want the real one, I already know that your Watertribe." She looked calm and collected but I saw extreme fear in her eyes, part of me was glad she feared me as any Watertribe peasant should but then I found myself reassuring her. "Don't worry I won't betray your trust if you tell me." Her eyes seemed like they were holding back laughter.

"I am Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe. And if your who you say you are then you probably know a few people who I travel with." THIS IS KATARA! "You're the avatar's waterbending master!" I saw her blush and realized I was still holding her so I set her down beside me on the sand. "Yes I am," She answered with a smile. "and you probably don't know this but your father died fighting Azula. He helped Aang, the avatar escape. I was going to heal him but Zuko wouldn't let me near him because we were still enemies back then, Iroh was a good man and one of the only Fire Nation men I respect if you don't count Aang and Jeong-Jeong." Wow, she knew my dad! "Wait did you say Zuko?"

"Yes, he was a major pain in my neck, but I will admit he was a worthy opponent and is a very strong ally. But I will not retract the pain in my neck statement, you'd be surprised how annoying your cousin is." She said a slight smile appeared on her face as she looked up at me, that's when I realized how short she was. I was at least a foot taller and a man of my stature dwarfed her. "Katara how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." So she is almost three years my junior. That means she is still eligible- STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! "I'll be eighteen next month. So why exactly is a little girl like you traveling with two boys, all alone, with no chaperones?" I teased her and got an eye-roll back. "For your information it's not just us there are Toph, Suki, Jet, Haru, Juiko, Hahn, and my brother Sokka!"

"So it's three girls traveling with seven teenage guys? That's not weird at all." I replied sarcastically. She tried to shove my arm but I moved so she missed me and fell over into my lap. I smiled down at her and put my arms around her so she couldn't get up. I'm not sure why but I didn't want her to leave me. "I grew up in the palace with Zuko and Azula, as well as Ty Lee and Mai. Those girls were always tormenting us, you see Mai had a crush on Zuko for a long time and I don't want to brag but Azula and Ty Lee followed me around quite a bit. We used to come to this beach house every summer with our families. That is, until Zuko was banished after both our mothers died." I felt her soft hand cup my cheek and her thumb wipe away a tear that had escaped. "It's ok, you can cry. I understand, I lost my mom when I was little during a Fire Nation raid and I haven't seen my dad In a few months." I felt her arms go around my neck and I took this as a cue to hold her closer. When I did I felt her breath brush against the skin of the crook of my neck. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I thought otherwise since it was almost sundown and after a few minutes of just holding each other close I laid down on the sand with her in my arms and soon we were sound asleep.

_Katara P.O.V._

I saw a lone tear slip down Lu Ten's face and reached up to gently wipe it away, saying something I couldn't remember because I was lost in the sadness that filled his golden eyes. Finally I just wanted to be close to him so I wrapped my arms around his neck. Is this what it would be like to be in Zuko's arms? I wondered but felt guilty for thinking it and after a while I felt him lower us to the sand as I fell asleep, surrounded by warmth, in Lu Ten's arms, thinking of none other than Zuko.

_Zuko's P.O.V_

No one could find Katara, she had never showed up at the tea shop and so everyone had split up to look. Suddenly I remembered Waterbender=Water, Water=Ocean, Ocean=Beach therefore Beach=Katara. Duh! I ran back to the house and towards the beach and that's when I saw them, two people wrapped in each other's arms lying on the beach. The woman had chestnut brown hair and immediately I knew the small body to be Katara, but why was she sleeping in this guy's arms? She is MINE! Well maybe not yet but she will be! I decided to wake them up the fun way, I walked about ten feet away and shouted "Katara!"

_Katara's P.O.V._

I felt warm all over as I woke up and Lu Ten's arms tightened around me. I felt him stiffen and pull me closer to his chest as I heard someone say "Um, Katara would you mind explaining to me why exactly you disappear on us when you were supposed to meet us somewhere, then you allow Juiko and Sokka to freak out over you not being at home, and while everyone but Toph is looking for you and she isn't because apparently a very depressed and angry Aang who thinks you were kidnapped keeps almost going into the avatar state is dangerous! I- I mean we have been worried sick!" Even before I turned around I knew who it was. "Katara who is that?" Lu Ten asked. "Guess." I whispered.

"Hahn?"

"no"

"Jet?"

"No I am not that idiot of a freedom fighter, I am the man who is about to kill you if you don't get away from Katara, also known as Prince Zuko, Son of Firelord Ozai." Zuko interrupted.

"Zuko? That's really you? Wow your taller Cuz, but I bet I can still outrun you."

"Lu Ten? What are you doing here? More importantly why is Katara in your arms?"

"I'm in his arms cause I was on my way to meet you guys when this guy named Hide starts hitting on me but the he yelled at me and I hit my head and Lu Ten brought me here and after I woke up we talked, but we fell asleep. I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to worry you guys. I forgot about meeting you after I went unconscious."I explained searching his eyes that lost some of their anger after I told him I had been knocked unconscious.

"Ok um this is awkward so on that note I think I'm going to go now, I hope I'll see you around Katara." Lu Ten said and nervously made an exit. As soon as he went around a bend in the road and I couldn't see him anymore Zuko ran towards me and threw his arms around me, he held me tight and instinctively after hugging him back I laid my head on his shoulder facing the ocean. Then I realized that I had been wrong last night, actually being in his arms was so much better. Wait why is he hugging me? "Zuko? Are you ok?" I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Katara, please never scare me like that again. I didn't know where you were, or even if you were alive! Aang and Sokka kept saying that you could take care of yourself and probably lost track of time practicing your bending but I didn't believe them. Please say you're ok, tell me he didn't do anything to you." He replied sounding on the verge of tears and almost begging when he spoke the latter. "Zuko I'm fine, he didn't do anything. In fact he reminded me of a certain bender I know, I only wish the real one was as easy to talk to." I replied talking about none other than himself, but he didn't need to know that. "I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you," I felt his warm breath on my neck as he continued. "Waterbender, what have you done to me? I can't sleep, I can't eat, not a day goes by that I don't want to rip some random guy's head off for even looking at you! I'm drowning in you Katara." I was so surprised by this recent development that without thinking I turned my head until I was facing him and whispered softly "Kiss me." A look of unmasked surprise crossed his face and I had time to feel embarrassed before I felt his lips touch mine in a gesture so soft and gentle it was pure magic! His lips moved against mine tenderly as if I would break if he wasn't careful. His hand moved to cup my cheek in an equally caring touch, a few seconds later we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. One word and one word only crossed my mind . . . . wow, just wow. I spoke first "Zuko, please say that wasn't a pity kiss."

"Trust me that kiss was a lot of things but pity wasn't one of them." He sounded out of breath but hearing his words I wrapped my arms around him he tucked my head against his chest while holding me tight. I felt his lips getting closer to mine but sadly right before they touched I heard a call from the road.

"Zuuuuukoooo?" Suki called. "Did you find Katara?" He smiled as she came closer and saw us. "Katara! Zuko? Um. . . what's going on?" She giggled.

"Nothing is going on Suki I'm just sitting on a beach, watching the sunset with Katara, something wrong with that?" Zuko stated unemotionally and I blushed. "Awwww. Now Sokka and I aren't the only couple! That reminds me you might want to wait until everyone finds out for themselves instead of announcing it because I know a couple of the guys will be ticked off. Oh and Sokka will have a sheep-cow." Suki warned sweetly.

I smiled and looked at Zuko who I saw was looking at me too. "She's right, let's see how long it takes them to figure it out." He leaned down and after softly kissing my cheek he helped me up. "This is going to be a disaster if Juiko finds out, he's even more overprotective than Sokka." He laughed and put his arm around me as we all walked towards the house. He removed his arm right before we entered and I immediately excused myself to bed. As soon as I entered my room I changed into a loss dark red top and a pair of charcoal grey shorts before curling into bed.

I was almost asleep when I heard my door creep open and I felt a hand brush the hair out of my eyes. "Katara." It was Zuko. I opened my eyes and a bit annoyed at him, I muttered "Go away, I'm asleep." He chuckled and kissed my cheek before whispering "Goodnight Love." and silently leaving.


	4. School of Fools

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 3:**

_Zuko's P.O.V._

I KISSED HER! I kissed her and she didn't slap me! I Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation kissed Katara of the Southern Watertribe and she kissed me back! Wow. Those thoughts were screaming from my head as I tried to sleep that night. Katara, she is really something. She is amazing, one minute she is cooking or just sitting around then the next she is this powerful warrior ready to fight anyone to protect the ones she loves. Hmm I that is the last thing I ever thought I'd think. I finally let my eyes closed and slipped into a peaceful rest.

_Katara's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed- ok I'm not going to lie to you. I opened my eyes to see Suki jumping on the bed with a big smile on her face and already dressed. "Why are you in my room?" I asked sleepily. "Cause you have like, ten minutes before we have to leave for school." That got me. I jumped out of bed and put on a strapless red dress that came about five inches above my knee along with a pair of gold and red sandals and a few gold bracelets. I was about to run downstairs but stopped to run a brush through my hair before continuing.

"Katara! Finally!" Sokka exclaimed as I ran into the kitchen. "Shut-up Sokka. I'm not in th-" I grew silent as I felt Zuko kiss me on the cheek. It was a happy silent until he stood in front of me gazing down at me. "ZUKO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SCAR!" It wasn't there! His skin was unblemished! he chuckled quietly. "While we were in the village we bought some of this rare elixir, it's a scar removal thing. It will last 72 hours. This way I'm less likely to be recognized." I smiled a bit. "Fine. But as soon as we leave here I'm chucking that stuff off Appa!"

"What? You don't like me better without it?" Zuko asked as we started to leave the house. "Zuko that scar is part of who you are, it's as much part of as your firebending. You shouldn't hide it." We dropped the conversation as we got closer to the school.

"Okay remember my name is Miya, Zuko yours is Kuzon, Sokka your Kano and my big brother, Suki your Sani, Jet your Juno and Suki's big brother. So we all got it?" I asked and when they nodded we entered the school. We walked to the front office and they stood back while I walked up to the office man. "May I help you?" he asked me after I stood there a few moments waiting for him to acknowledge me first. "Yes Sir, um my friends and I need our schedules. I am Miya and I also need Kuzon, Juno, Sani, and Kano's." I asked softly. That's how women are taught to be here, I remembered that from what Suki told me that Zuko told them. He handed them to me and gave me a small smile "Good luck." I smiled back "Thank you sir." I then walked back to the Gaang and handed them theirs. "I'll see you guys at lunch." I called as I walked to my homeroom class.

I knocked on the door and the Sifu opened it. "Welcome, I presume that you are Miya. Come in." I walked in and stood beside her as she cleared her throat. "Class this is Miya." Some people looked up and I heard a gasp. After that everyone jerked their heads up. "Miya you may go sit next to Dachai and Keiko." I walked over to the two people with their hands raised and sat between them.

The teacher began teaching and soon a piece of scroll landed on my desk. I unfolded it and it said:

Oh my gosh, I love your dress. I'm Keiko.

I wrote back a bit confused:

Thank you. I'm Miya.

I gave it back and so went our conversation:

So how do you like the town so far? I've never seen you around so I assume your fairly new.

Yes I am, I believe we haven't been her for more than a week if that long. I think the town is great but the beach is gorgeous.

I agree, who exactly is 'we'?

Just me, my big brother, my best friend, her brother, and my brother's best friend.

Wow, how old are they? Are they hot?

My brother, Kano is 17 as is his best friend Kuzon and my best friend's brother, Juno, I am 15, and my best friend, Sani is 16. Kuzon is off limits, Juno is kind of hot I guess, he is my ex, kinda. Kano is . . . there are no weird enough words to describe him. I think him and Sani have a thing.

I'm not sure about the whole Zuko thing, but he kissed me this morning so I consider him mine! Back to the notes:

Awwww! Your dating Kuzon? That is soooo sweet!

The bell rang so we stood up and she turned to me. "Miya, what class do you have next?"

"Advanced fighting and bending form."

"Me too! Let's walk together, I want you to meet our group. You are so in, we only hang out with pretty people and you are defiantly one." I ignored her last statement as we made our way to class. When we entered I saw Zuko sitting with Jet on a bench and ran to Zuko who hugged me. "Hey Miya." Jet greeted as I calmed down and we walked over and sat down. "Guys this is my new friend Keiko, Keiko this is Kuzon and the one with the smirk almost as big as his ego is Juno." I introduced. she shyly waved. "Do I know you?" she asked Zuko. He ran a hand through his hair and murmured that he didn't think so before the teacher entered.

"Ok class, settle down! Now let's get started . . . ." The rest of my classes were a big giant blur until lunch. Here at lunch they let you out and you don't have school the rest of the day! I couldn't believe it! I was walking out of the school when I felt a hand grab my arm and when I turned around there was Zuko. He put his arm around me and we started walking towards home, I suddenly felt him press his lips to my head and barely heard him whisper "Katara, let's go to the beach. We can just sit and talk." I liked that idea a little too much if you ask me but I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Why my prince I believe that is an absolutely wonderful idea." I teased him and giggled when I saw his blush. "Awwww, my Zuzu is blushing!"

"Don't call me that! That's what my sister called me when we were little, it's weird for you to say it." after telling me that in one of the most serious yet hilarious voice I have heard him use. Before I could make known my rebuttal he pressed his lips softly to mine. He pulled away just enough so that I could hear a soft 'mine' coming from his lips. I giggled again so he pulled away. I just leaned against him slightly as we walked down the road. "Miya! Kuzon! Oh my gosh!" I heard Keiko's voice behind us as she came up. "Hi Keiko." I said begrudgingly because she was interrupting my Zuko time. I was hoping she would go away but she didn't. she just kept walking beside us and talking until we go to our gates and I interrupted her.

"Not to be rude, but this is our stop. I'll see you at school Monday."

We left her standing there gawking at the fact that we live in a house that used to belong to the fire lord. I ran upstairs to put on a bathing suit that I assumed Zuko's mom would've had at some point.


	5. Washed Away by the Waves

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 4**

_Katara's P.O.V_.

I found a red bikini and a see through red cover-up, after putting them on I ran downstairs and found Zuko sitting on the steps.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking at me sweetly. "Ya, Let's get going before Sokka and the others get home. Were lucky Aang and Toph aren't here." He put an arm around my waist and led me to one of the beaches that were open to all Fire Nation nobility. I saw that a few people were already here and most of them went to our school. Zuko hugged me close and murmured "Looks like I'm spending time with my fiancé Miya today." I started to nod but then it registered. "Since when is Miya engaged?"

"Didn't she tell you? Kuzon purposed this afternoon. In fact right now they're taking a stroll together to the beach to wait until they can watch the sun set." He replied never changing his tone. I giggled "I only wish my boyfriend was as romantic as Kuzon but the only thing he does is kiss me like a chicken-pig!" I laughed at his face before throwing off my cover up and running towards the water where there weren't any people within hearing range. He chased me and after I got to my knees deep I felt a strong arm grab me and spin me flat against a firm, chiseled chest. "Kuzon!" I shrieked when he scooped me up bridal style. "Let me down!"

"Never." He replied solemnly as our eyes met, blue on gold, fire on ice, yin on yang. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we met in the middle. Our lips touched in a spark of pure power rushed through us, it felt like I had lightning coursing through me! It was amazing to say the least. Zuko pulled away to breathe but rested his cheek against mine. We were both breathing hard, "That was . . ." I started and he finished "amazing." I leaned closer to his ear. "Zuko, I-I . . .I think I love you." I saw a startled expression on his face before I heard a voice yell "Awwww! Miya! Kuzon! You look adorable!" Zuko put me down softly and whispered "I'm going home to train with Aang. Bye." the simply left. I stood there for a moment feeling stupid before I walked back to the shore where Keiko waited for me. "Hey Keiko."

"Oh my gosh Miya! Prince Lu Ten was Just found murdered in his house, they think that it was a spy." I hardly registered a word she said, I just kept thinking about Zuko. Finally the sun was setting and I tuned in to listen to Keiko, yes she hadn't stopped talking yet. "And they got mad, but you have to understand! I couldn't just let them send my brother to the front lines for Princess Azula to use as a distraction and virtually murder! I hate this stupid war! So I wanted to ask you, can I join you and the Avatar?" I checked to make sure no one was around, all was clear. "What do you mean?" I laughed nervously. "I want to join you to help overcome the Firelord. I know that your real name is Katara and you're a master waterbender and your boyfriend is Prince Zuko. I want to help." I was genuinely surprised so I nodded my head. "I trust you but Aang has the last say."

"So is it weird traveling with an old man like the Avatar? I mean he is like 112 years old!" I laughed. "He is 12 not 112. Warning he has a not so slight crush on me and might get one on you." we talked as I led her to our house and when we entered I yelled "Aang!" He ran up to me immediately "Yes Katara?" I stifled a giggle. "Aang this is Keiko, Keiko this is Avatar Aang. Keiko wants to join the Gaang." He agreed quickly and I led her to a room near mine that I had found exploring one day. Afterwards we went into my room and talked.


	6. A New Life

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 5:**

_7 years later, 6 years after Fire Lord Ozai was overthrown. Peace has been established._

Katara- Age 22; crowned princess of the Watertribe in honor of saving the world.

Zuko- Age 24; Fire Lord

Aang- Age 20; Married Toph

Sokka- Age 24; Married Suki

_Katara's P.O.V._

"Tara? Where are you? Kya wants to see you." I heard Kuruk call through the streets. "I'm in here Kuruk!" I replied, continuing to stand and watch the koi circle each other never quite touching. Times like this I cried, silently suffering through the pain. "Tara, somebody refuses to go to sleep unless her mother speaks to her first. I believe that job falls to you." He smiled walking in with Kya close behind. "Kuruk, your too strict with her. She is a waterbender and needs freedom. What do you need Kya?" I turned to my 13 year old adopted daughter. I found her abandoned on the tundra when she was seven not long after the war ended. She is both a fire and waterbender, so far she has handled the fire fine without a master but I dread the day that she needs one.

"Uh well . . . you see . . . !" She exclaimed so fast I barely heard it. "YOU WHAT?" Kuruk yelled. "Shut up Kuruk. Kya its ok, you just need a master we will leave for the Fire Nation on ship tonight and be there in a few days. We had to go anyway since Toph's wedding is in a month, we'll just leave sooner." She hugged me tightly. "Thanks mom, you are the best!" she exclaimed then after sticking her tongue out at Kuruk, ran out the door. Kuruk walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist, we rarely had any time to ourselves these days.

"Your great with the girls. Your about to breakdown now if my instincts are correct" I laughed nervously. "You and Sokka and your instincts, his instinct got me into a lot of trouble during the war." I shifted away and was on my arm."I wouldn't be so unloving babe, I'm all you've got." I grew tense and was silently afraid he would hit me again, luckily we haven't been alone lately and he would do anything in front of anyone, thankfully it gets busy having a 13 year old and a 2 year old to watch over. Yes I adopted not just one but two kids, the little girl's name is Keiko, she isn't a bender as far as we know but that could change anytime. I love them both so much! They are the only things that keep me here.

"Mommy!" I heard Keiko call a week later as she came running over the deck of the ship. "Daddy said to tell you that were going to arrive at the Fire Nation Capitol soon." I smiled and picked her up then grimaced seeing Kuruk watching us from a good distance. He was waiting for a chance to somehow torture me and I felt uneasy under his calculating gaze. "Ok Keiko thank you for telling me, why don't we stand out here and wait to arrive. In five minutes time we docked in the harbor and I was ready to go down the plank. "Keiko why don't you go get Kya." She ran below deck and Kuruk took the opportunity to grab me and walk down to where Aang, Toph, and Zuko were waiting. "Toph!" I squealed as we hugged. "Aang, I missed all three of you so much! Guys this is Kuruk, Kuruk this is Avatar Aang, Lady Toph Bei Fong, and Fire Lord Zuko-" I was cut off by Keiko running down the plank to me and motioning for me to pick her up all the while saying "Mommy1 Mommy! Mommy! Kya says that Dad can go jump off an iceberg and that I should tell you that she will be out in a second and that she is late 'cause daddy and her yelled at each other when he was teaching her to meditate and she lost her temper after he left the room." I remembered that because he left her to find me, I have multiple bruises to show just how frustrated he was. When she stopped speaking she was out of breath. I chuckled inferring that Kya had a firebending incident, I picked Keiko up and turned my attention to the bewildered looking trio in front of me. "Guys this is my daughter, Princess Keiko, Keiko this is Avatar Aang, Toph, and Fire Lord Zuko."

She studied at each for a few moments before speaking. She turned to Aang and said promptly and very finally "You have weird blue tattoos and I don't like you." Toph burst out laughing while Aang just gawked. I stifled a giggle as she turned to Toph. "Your pretty, I like you." Then last of all she turned to Zuko. I expected her to speak but instead she held out her arms reaching for him to pick her up. He looked shocked as he took her from me and held her on his hip. Toph and I started into hysterical laughter and when we were done I spoke. "Ok so she hates the Avatar but loves the guy who has tried to kill her mom and uncle numerous times. Thanks Keiko, nice to know you love me." Zuko's attention snapped towards me "She is your daughter?"

"Yes Zuko, I adopted her last year." I was saved from explaining by Kya walking slowly down the plank towards us. "Mom, there is no way in the spirit world that I am EVER letting dad coach me in bending again! I just doused my entire room to put out the fire! He wouldn't stop criticizing me, and he doesn't even know anything about bending! He is just a waterbender and its making my control even worse!" I ignored most of her outburst as she walked up to us and merely whispered a calm down before turning back to the group. "Kya be respectful, this is Avatar Aang, Toph, and Fire Lord Zuko. guys this is my other adopted daughter Kya." Kya laughed. "So this is the Zuko that Juiko and Hahn told me you had a thing with. Cool, so where is my firebending teacher?" Zuko's jaw dropped. "Kya!" I reprimanded her. "I haven't told them yet! Guys we can speak of that later, I'm kinda tired from traveling so can we go to the palace now?" Without a word we set off.

_Zuko's P.O.V._

I went to the dock a bit awkwardly excited to see Katara, I never have forgiven myself for breaking her heart. But I've realized that you can't change the past so I'm thinking that seeing her again might help me forget. I just don't love her. So there I was standing beside Aang waiting for her to appear, when she did my heart leaped. Her hair had darkened into a deep chocolate brown and she had filled out considerably since I last saw her almost six years ago, I could see her blue eyes from there, they were darting around taking everything in. But it was when she started towards us that I noticed something I had never expected, there was a Watertribe man behind her who looked all the world like he had his hand on her lower back, guiding her down the plank like a consort would! When she got to us she introduced him as Kuruk, ugh I hate him already!

She had just said my name when a little girl came practically flying down the plank of the vessel and towards Katara, I expected one of the guards to stop the child and reprimand it for interrupting their princess while she was conversing with another monarch and the Avatar but much to my surprise the child, who seemed to be two or three years of age ran unbothered up to Katara and stood in front of her holding out its hands as if it wanted Katara to pick it up. The girl spoke directly to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Wait did it just call Katara mommy? Katara had a child? With whom? I'll kill the fool! " Kya says that Dad can go jump off an iceberg and that I should tell you that she will be out in a second and that she is late 'cause daddy and her yelled at each other when he was teaching her to meditate and she lost her temper after he left the room." Well that was a mouthful! Katara picked the thing up and introduced all of us to her, it was called Princess Keiko. I watched it closely as it scrutinized Aang with what seemed like years of wisdom and as if she had the right to judge anyone. Finally the thing spoke but what it said surprised me greatly "You have weird blue tattoos and I don't like you." she did the same to Toph, calling her pretty then looked at me, I braced myself for a comment about my scar but she held out her arms and I was so shocked that I picked her up! She looked at me and I did the same to her, then she shocked me even more by reaching a tiny hand up and caressing my scar much like Katara had done in Ba Sin Se so long ago. Our exchange went unnoticed by the others but I knew we had an understanding, I also accepted that those big blue eyes would weigh on my conscience forever and I'm not talking about Keiko. Then I saw the disgusted look the other girl- I think her name was Kya- gave Kuruk. What was that about?


	7. Princess Crazy and Zuzu

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 6**

_Katara's P.O.V._

I got nervous when servants showed up and Kya walked off with them to be shown to her room, Keiko was staying with her just to be safe. That wasn't what bothered me though, what bothered me was that Zuko kept giving Kuruk death stares. And Kuruk was giving them right back. When I noticed this I abruptly stopped walking. "What is it now Katara?" Kuruk groaned when he noticed this. "Why are you two giving each other death glares?" They just acted all innocent so I rolled my eyes and felt Kuruk grab my hand in a death grip, pulling me along behind Zuko.

"Katara, here is your room. I thought you might like my mother's old room since you seemed to enjoy it on ember island years ago. Kuruk, if you'll follow me-" I cut him off when Kuruk clenched my hand tighter. "Actually Kuruk will stay with me, he is after all my bodyguard and boyfriend." I glanced at our linked hands as I spoke of him, he was really hurting my hand! Zuko's expression turned slightly hurt as he simply nodded and walked away, when we were safely in our room Kuruk turned to me. He raised his hand and slapped my cheek. "Watch how you speak to me woman! I am better than you and am to be treated with respect!"

He got into bed and I stood there with tears streaming down my face.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling alone as usual when the girls didn't sleep with me, and the thought of Kuruk only a few inches away it didn't help. This was one of the only times at the South Pole that I allowed myself to think of Zuko, how much I miss him, how much I hate him, how much I love him and all of that crap. I scooted away from Kuruk. I miss Zuko.

That morning I was woken up by the doors bursting open and none other but Aang and Toph were standing there but there were others too it was then that I recognized as Suki, Sokka, Haru, Jet, and Kya. "Wake up love birds!" Toph snickered at Sokka's face. "Katara! Who in the- Private Kuruk! Get away from my baby sister!" Kuruk was still two feet away from me, thankfully. "Go away or I'll have you thrown off an Iceberg!" He yelled and tried to go back asleep but yelling made me sit up, still leaning away from Kuruk (who was shirtless) when Zuko ran in yelling. "Get that thing away from me! Its evil!" I was confused until I saw Keiko chasing him and trying to give him a hug. "Pick me up Zuko! I wanna hug!" I laughed until she gave up the chase to come sit with Kuruk and I. Kya broke the silence "Well Zuzu I am wondering if there is a story behind this whole 'Kids are evil' thing you have going." Everyone stared at her after she said Azula's nickname because at that moment she looked so much like Azula it scared me worse than Kuruk does.

"Uh am I the only one who just had an Azula flashback? Kya where did you hear that?" I asked a bit confused.

"I remember that when I was little after staying with only my birth dad for a long time my birth mom would visit me and once I asked her why she was gone all the time, she said something about someone named Zuko and how she called him Zuzu. I thought that it might tick you off so I called you that. Any more questions mom?"

"Oh."

"My.

"Gosh."

"Katara! Only you could manage to take in and raise Princess Crazy's daughter! Since when was a guy stupid enough to have a kid with that psychopath anyway!" Toph exclaimed. and Zuko looked as if he was in shock. Keiko walked over to him and said "Kya! You broke him!" then poked his side, this seemed to get him out of it. "My sister had a kid! I'm an uncle! What the crap!" I sighed. "Ok everyone but Zuko and Kya get out of the room, we will meet you guys later." I gave them my 'Do what I say or I'll make you with bloodbending' look.

Kya looked a bit nervous. "Mom, who did Toph mean when she said 'Princess Crazy' and 'that psychopath'?" she whispered quietly as she walked over to me and hugged me. Zuko came and sat with Kya between us. "Kya, honey Zuko is your uncle." She perked up and turned to him. "You knew my mom?" Her face looked so hopeful! "Yes." Zuko sounded like he was about to cry. "I still know her, I saw her last month." A tear escaped his eyes. "My mom is alive? I-I can't believe this! Can I meet her?" She was so excited. "No one can know that you are her daughter or many people will try to kill you. You may see her but only if Zuko and I are both present. Kuruk cannot know anything about this. Kya honey, can you give Zuko and I some privacy we have matters to discuss." She nodded with a smile on her face and ran out of the room.

As soon as she was gone I looked at Zuko who had his hard emotionless mask on again. "Zuko this is bad." I whispered into the silence. "Don't you think I know that?" He yelled and walked out. I never thought I would hear him speak to me with such hatred. to be honest I was scared.

"Katara! You insolent woman! How dare you have ordered me out! I own you! You are my property!" Kuruk screamed at me a few hours later in the privacy of our room, without thinking I retorted. "I am no one's property!" His face turned furious as he punched me in the face and I dropped to the floor. "You no good-" He paused to kick me in the stomach "ungrateful-" he kicked me again. "useless-" he stepped on my arm and I felt it snap. "piece of trash!" he finished by kicking me in the head and leaving the room, not bothering to close the door. I knew that at my palace the servants were getting suspicious of my 'time of the month accident' but here it should work fine to get them to clean the blood up.

I started to get up but collapsed as Kya came in "Mom!" she exclaimed and ran to me. "Mom, I didn't know he was this bad! Please tell me your okay!" I swallowed hard and tasted blood. "Kya, don't tell any-" I didn't have time to finish the sentence before my vision went black.

_Kya P.O.V._

I ran out of my mother's room, desperate to help her. The only person I could think of that might keep it a secret was Zuko, my Uncle. Zuko will be in his room. Please let Uncle be in his room! Please let mom be okay! I ran down the halls and instead of knocking on Zuko's door I threw them open. There he was! "Zuko! It's mom! please help but you can't tell anyone what happened! Please, I think she might be seriously hurt this time!" He leapt to his feet and I hurried to catch up to him.

_Zuko's P.O.V._

I ran through the halls to Katara's room and not even years of war had prepared me to see her like that. "Katara!" yelled when I saw her unmoving body in the puddle of blood. I ran and knelt beside her. "Close the door!" I ordered Kya and she did. I then pulled Katara's form onto my lap and brushed the hair out of her face with tears starting to roll down my own. "Kya, what happened?" I choked out to my niece.

"I should have told someone, but I didn't! No one would have believed me! It was Kuruk, the man I called dad. I didn't know it was this bad." She was silently crying too. When I heard who did it my tears turned into anger. "I'll kill him." I said in a low, deadly voice. "No, mom needs you right now!" Kya exclaimed. I looked down at Katara and noticed her starting to wake up so I placed my hand softly on her cheek and whispered "Katara, love. it's all gonna be ok, I promise he won't hurt you again." her eyes slowly fluttered open and I heard her say "Zuko." before she was out again. I pulled her gently into my arms and stood up. Kya was watching at me as I sat on the side of the bed and stared at Katara. "Go tell one of the guards that are in the halls to get the doctor and to post two men outside this door. Tell him your Princess Katara, the bloodbender's daughter if they don't listen. You have my permission to threaten them if they still won't comply, now go." I told the girl and my strength held out until she left. I felt tears in my eyes again as I grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom after gently placing her on the bed. When I walked back to the bed and placed the damp cloth on her arm to wipe away the blood it started to glow and I did the same to the rest of her injuries until I could find no more. After that I sat with my back against the headboard and pulled Katara into my arms, resting her head on my chest. I finally managed to stop crying as I brushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. "Katara, how could you let him do this to you? You could have stopped him." I whispered afraid my voice would break. Soon there was a knock and two guards entered. "Listen closely, the only people allowed in here without me are the following- you might want to write this down- Toph Bei Fong, Avatar Aang, Princess Kya, Princess Keiko, Commander Sokka, Suki, Haru, and of course myself. If Private Kuruk somehow gets in here, you both will be banished. You are on duty until others come to relieve you." after they left I laid down on my side with Katara tucked under my arm and against my chest. I can't bear the thought of her dying, I need her.


	8. Truthful Runaway

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 7

Katara's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes when I felt myself engulfed in warmth, the only problem was that my head was killing me and there was a racket outside the door. I whimpered and scooted closer to the warmth when I heard a deep voice. "It's ok Katara, he can't get to you again. your safe." I know that voice! And sure enough when I opened my eyes Zuko was staring back at me. I pulled away and sat up "Zuko why am I in your arms, in my bedroom?"

"Because I don't want to lose you again." he cleared his throat. "I mean because I feel asleep like this?" It was more of a question than an answer. He changed his mind and tried to change the subject. "Uh, the weather sure is nice today." I almost laughed at his pathetic attempt at innocence until I remembered what happened yesterday and the faint memory of waking up and saying his name before it all went black again. Oh. Crap. That is not good. Wait what did he say when I was waking up? He called me Love! Like he used to! No, I had to be wrong he wouldn't! Would he? I looked up to his face, looking for anything that could tell me something.

His hair was out of his now usual topknot and was falling around his face in a shaggy-I-just-woke-up fashion, his eyes were a golden hue still slightly glazed over with sleep but it couldn't mask that bright hint of fire in them. Nothing betrayed him. But then I saw that glint in them. "Zuko, what do you know?" I whispered meekly, slightly afraid of his answer. When I saw that murderous look in his eyes I was afraid, I was truly scared he would hit me like Kuruk had done so many times before. His eyes softened when he saw my reaction. "Katara, I know what he does. Kya told me, when she found you she panicked and came to find me." His arms wrapped around me and he buried his head in my hair. I let him hold me, mainly because I didn't know what to say until he spoke again. "How could you let him do this to you? I thought you were stronger than that but you let him break-" I cut him off and wrenched from his grip.

"You don't know!" I hissed. "You have no idea what I have been through! You don't think I tried to tell? I tried to tell Sokka," I paused allowing a sad smile to play on my lips. "He thought I was joking! Of course he found out and it was that much worse for me. I tried to fight back, oh believe me I did, I couldn't leave my room for two days. He told everyone I had the flu. I didn't have a choice! Do you know how much like your mother's situation this is? Yes! I know, Iroh told me. When I went to visit him not long after the war was over. She had a reason to stay and I did too, Kya and Keiko!" The tears had started falling before I had even started talking. "I had no choice." I managed to choke out the last part before I broke down into his open arms. "I'm sorry, Love I didn't know. Forgive me, please baby, for everything. He can't hurt you again! Not as long as I still have a breathe in my body, I will protect you. Not because I have to but because I care about you." I buried my head in his shoulder before what he said registered and I pulled away, wiping away my tears and getting under control. "That's the problem Zuko, you just 'care about' me. I don't just 'care about' you Zuko! I will and can never just 'care about' you! I loved you and I still do, I can't be happy here like this!" I stood up and ran out of the room on pure adrenaline and didn't notice until I had reached Toph's room and had thrown the doors open.

"Toph, I need to leave." I blurted after seeing her standing by the bed with a rock levitating in front of her. "But can't those idiots in your council take care of everything for a little longer? I really want you to be there on my special day." I walked over to her and practically collapsed on the bed. "Toph I really am sorry but I need to get away from everyone, I think I'm going to take the girls and go to the Omashu for a while. I promise I have a reason, Kuruk . . . he . . . he hits me and I just I can't take it anymore! I can't stay here because Zuko found out and so then after an argument I told him that I still love him but he told me he cares about me before that and I just can't handle this! I need to just disappear for a while. I think I'm going to leave Kya here, she needs to learn to control her firebending and to get to know her uncle." Toph grew still and her expression turned serious when she realized I was crying from my sobs.

"Katara, I won't let them follow you if this is what you need. Just promise me three things." She replied and I had never seen her this somber. "O.k." "I am allowed to subtly kick Kuruk and Zuko's butts." I chuckled under my breath and whispered a 'yes'. "You'll let Suki in on this, she deserves to know. And promise me you'll write." She smiled and I hugged her. "Thank you so much Toph, you really are my best friend. I think I'm gonna leave tonight. Can you ask Aang if Suki and I can borrow Appa? If she comes with me she can come back with Appa." She grinned and we both left, her to find Aang and me to find Suki.

"Bye Sugar Queen." Toph whispered. It was midnight and Suki was on Appa with Keiko while Toph and I were saying goodbye. "I'd better go before they miss me, good luck." I gave her one last hug and climbed up on Appa, watching the palace fade from my view. Keiko was asleep in my lap and we were safe at last. I leaned back against the side of the saddle and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Mommy?" I felt Keiko poke my face. "Mommy, Suki says were here." I bolted up and looked over the side at the green trees, I had missed this view so much! "Suki, you can just drop us off in the next town. I have plenty of money." She landed in a clearing close to one of the small towns and I dismounted with Keiko. "Suki?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Thank you." I gave her a faint smile.

"That's what friends are for." She started to leave and before she left I called a quick. "I'll write!" Before walking towards the town. the sun was rising again since we had been traveling for a few days. A new day, another chance.


	9. In Sickness

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 8

Six years later . . .

"Thank you Katara, you are so sweet!" Miss Nanyi exclaimed as I poured her tea. I smiled at her, she always came in here this time of day and I had grown to be friends with the woman who was like a mother to me and Keiko. I moved on to take the next person's order but when I turned to the table I suddenly felt dizzy and as if I was going to throw up. "Le Tuiya! I must go home, I do not feel well. I will see you later!" I called and without waiting for my boss' response walked out the door, towards my home. Staggering through the door I yelled for Keiko to come here. She came and gave me a look that said clearly she had been sleeping. "Honey I don't feel well." She looked worried and helped me to my bed then after tucking me in she walked out saying she was going to town to buys some food since I would not be able to cook. At the moment we did not know the truth, that it was much worse, so much worse . . .

Two weeks later . . .

Keiko's P.O.V.

As I walked home from town I worried over my mom, she had slowly been getting worse and wouldn't let me contact a healer or anyone. I held in my hand our mail, it was just a letter from Aunt Toph and Aunt Suki. I couldn't remember them or much of anything before we came here except that it was really cold and really hot, I turned off and walked into my house and to my mom's bedroom to see a horrible sight. She was coughing up blood. I ran over to her and sat her up against some straw stuffed pillows wishing I was a waterbender. After she fell asleep I walked out to the desk and got out a pen and paper. I had a mission:

Dear Aunt Toph and Suki,

Mom is deathly ill and has refused to be checked by a healer for the past few weeks, if she isn't helped soon I truly believe she won't live to see the next two days. Please I'm just a little kid, I don't know what to do, I'm scared, and my mommy is dying! Help! Do something!

Horrendously frightened,

Keiko


	10. In the End

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 9

Zuko's P.O.V.

I sat at my desk swamped with papers and work, Kya and I had recently finished our morning forms. She has mastered firebending but her waterbending could use a brush up, after Katara left with Keiko she has refused to use her waterbending. I don't blame her, I miss Katara even more. But worse than that I feel guilty, Katara still loved me but she thinks I don't feel the same, I love her so much and to be the cause of her disappearance kills me. Knock knock. "Come in!" I ordered harshly. A servant came in and stood in front of me looking nervous. "Speak!"

"Uh . . . there is no new news My Lord." He whispered. "Get out!"I growled, fire coming out of my mouth. He ran out and I picked up a vase, throwing it at the door and watching it break before bellowing out in outrage at the news, fire roaring everywhere but not burning anything. After that I collapsed to the floor on my knees with tears streaming down my face, I know that the chances of finding her are slim but I love her! I need her and I will find her.

"Zuko!" Toph burst into my room in the middle of the night but I was already awake and yearning for Katara. "WHAT?"

"Do you wanna see Katara?" Huh? Ok now I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you wanna see her before she dies." she said nonchalantly. I scrambled up and followed her to one of the spare bedrooms, upon entrance I saw Sokka with Suki in a tight embrace weeping as they left. This made me ran to the bed where Katara was lying with her eyes closed. "Katara!" I exclaimed not noticing Toph leave and not caring as I sat down on the bed and pulled the fragile girl into my arms. I was so caught up in her that I pressed my lips to hers softly and after a few seconds I felt a little gasp so I pulled away to see her baby blues staring back at me.

"Katara, please don't die." I whisper holding back tears while her eyes bore into mine, her hand reached up and caressed my scared cheek and my barrier broke and the tears fell down my face. "Katara you can't leave me again! I love you!" She gave me a sad smile. "No Zuko, you don't. But that's ok, move on and take care of the girls. I have always loved you." Then I could do nothing but hold her as she closed her eyes for the last time. I would always yearn for those cerulean blue orbs of wonder.


End file.
